


Télapuk

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Karácsony első napján Harry különféle dolgokat tesz ki apja kandallójára, bizonygatva, hogy ezt egy nagyon nemes cél érdekében teszi.Perselus nem hisz a szemének, sem a fülének: hiszen a bizonyos Télapóról mindenki tudja, hogy nem létezik, akiről fia váltig állítja az ellenkezőjét.Ellenben nem akarja, hogy Harry első Karácsonya rosszul alakuljon, ezért kitalál egy tervet, amihez szüksége van Sirius segítségére is…





	1. Ő tényleg létezik!

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Minden jog még mindig J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csupán ismét kölcsönvettem a szereplőket, hogy szórakoztassam velük az olvasóközönséget.  
> Elöljáróban: Szerintem a témával senkit sem fogok meglepni, úgy érzem, hiszen ez a kisregény is Severitus lesz. :–) Egy két fejezetes karácsonyi történet, ami mellőz minden zavaró tényezőt, például a háborút, a rossz dolgokat. Nem lesz több két fejezetnél, ami két napot foglal magában. Harry egy véletlennek köszönhetően ötödév végén legyőzte Voldemortot, Sirius pedig nagyon is él, viszonylag kevésbé eltűrve Harry újdonsült apját.  
> Köszönet: GYK–nak.

– Harry, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte egy döbbent hang a háta mögött.  
  
Harry gondosan megigazította az utolsó piros csizmát is, amit kiakasztott a kandalló szélére, majd elégedetten megszemlélte művét. A hatalmas barna kandalló felső részén roppant jól mutatott a három nagy és három kicsi, piros szövetből varrt csizma. Dobby nagyon lelkes tud lenni. Ez akkor sem volt máshogy, amikor megkérte őt ezek elkészítésére.  
  
Egy mosollyal a száján megfordult, hogy apjára tekintsen.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere, kezében egy csésze kávéval értetlenül bámult vissza rá. Talán csak azért, mert most látta meg, miket helyezett a párkányra.  
  
– Az a nagybátyámtól kapott konyak? – kérdezte egy idő után, majd kicsit közelebb jött. – Merlin szakállára, minek ez a sok répa és víz? – emelte fel az egyik zöldségdarabot a tál víz mellől.  
  
Harry őszinte csodálkozással nézett rá.  
  
– De apa… Nem tudod?  
  
– Miről nincs tudomásom? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Piton. – Habár arról valóban nem tudok, miért kapott ilyen érdekes dekorációt a kandallóm.  
  
– Karácsony van!  
  
– Nem mondod, Harry – gúnyolódott Piton, aztán megemelte a poharat, hogy megnézze, mennyi hiányzik a bizonyos konyakosüvegből. – Mi köze van mindennek az ünnephez?  
  
Harry csak némán figyelte apját, és egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy ő ilyesmiről nem tud.  
  
– A Télapónak tettem ki a konyakot és Dobby nemsokára hoz egy kis húsos pitét.  
  
– Télapónak? – visszhangozta Piton csodálkozva.  
  
– A rénszarvasoknak pedig a répát és vizet – fejezte be a mondanivalóját Harry. – Igen, a Télapónak, apa! Nem igaz, hogy nem hallottál még ilyenről, hiszen léteznek!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere pár percig nem jutott szóhoz.  
  
– Harry, remélem, ezt nem mondtad komolyan! – mondta végül. – Tizenhat éves vagy!  
  
Harry felháborodottan lépett oda apjához.  
  
– Utálom, amikor ezt csinálod!  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton.  
  
– Nem hiszel nekem! – mondta keservesen. – Mindig is ezt csináltad! Akkor is, amikor mondtam, hogy Voldemort meg fogja támadni Roxfortot!  
  
– Harry…  
  
Harry viszont megpördült, majd egy hangos csattanással bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Az aznap délutáni hagyományos ebéd a Renddel elég csöndben telt. Harry apja mellett ült ugyan, de a veszekedésük óta nem szóltak egymáshoz. Pedig ő nem fog bocsánatot kérni!  
  
Sirius, aki az asztal túlsó felén ült velük szemben, próbálta kitalálni, mi történhetett köztük, és Harry inkább nem adta meg a lehetőséget neki, hogy pont Karácsonykor piszkálja apját.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte egy idő után Sirius.  
  
– Persze… Csak most nincs jó kedvem.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra felvonta a szemöldökét, de aztán minden egyéb kommentár nélkül folytatta a pulykacomb szeletelését. Harry viszont nem vett tudomást róla, helyette letette a villát, és barátaihoz ment, akik az ajtónál vártak rá.  
  
– Szia, Harry! – lelkendezett Hermione, aztán maga felé húzta Ront, aki megindult a sütemények felé. – Gyere, menjünk fel az emeletre.  
  
– Azt hittem, már sosem jöttök – morogta Harry, amikor felfelé tartottak a lépcsőn. – Nem bírtam volna több időt odalenn – sóhajtotta.  
  
– Mi az, Potter, talán nem jössz ki az újdonsült apáddal? – szólalt meg a lépcső aljában egy igen ismerős hang.  
  
Harry Ronnal együtt megfordult.  
  
– Ó, a kis görény – jegyezte meg Ron. – Egyébként neked is boldog karácsonyt. – Majd Hermionéra pillantott. – Amúgy ez mit keres itt?  
  
– Őt is meghívták az ebédre. Most, hogy már vége a háborúnak, nem jelent gondot, hogy beteszi ide a lábát – válaszolt készségesen Hermione.  
  
Malfoy kicsit közelebb jött, és megtámaszkodott a lépcső korlátjában.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy a bűnöző keresztapád háza ilyen romos lehet – nézett körül undorral.  
  
Harry tett pár lépést lefelé. – Felmentették a vádak alól, te is tudod.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy süllyedhetett odáig a nevelőapád, hogy megvédte a tárgyaláson. – Minden szavából csöpögött a gyűlölet. – Az ilyen aranyvérű tagokat rég dementorcsókra kellett volna ítélni.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta tovább elviselni, leszaladt a nagyképű szeméthez.  
  
– Harry, ne! – kiáltotta Hermione, de már késő volt.  
  
Élvezettel hallotta, ahogy a szőke rohadék orra eltörik.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry megdörzsölte ép szemét, majd vetett egy pillantást a kandallóban ropogó tűzre. Már nagyon fáradt volt, de még nem akart aludni menni. Évek óta vágyott arra, hogy találkozik a Télapóval személyesen, hátha a mai éjszakán alkalma nyílik rá. Biztos, hogy Perselus nem fogja engedni, de mellette esélyesebb éjszaka kisurranni, mint régen Dursleyéknél.  
  
Ráadásul nem bírt elaludni sem, mert sajgott az arca attól, hogy Malfoy visszaütött. Biztos volt benne, hogy apja mindent megtudott, rögtön az incidens után, és percek kérdése, hogy megérkezzen.  
  
– Még nem alszol?  
  
Harry kicsit oldalra sandított, és megpillantotta apját, amint fehér ingének ujját hajtja vissza. Az elmúlt egy órát a laboratóriumban töltötte, mondván, a Szent Mungónak még ünnepek alatt is szüksége van különleges bájitalokra. Nem is baj, mert Harry a mai nap után csak nyugalomra vágyott.  
  
– Még nem akartam – motyogta halkan, visszanézve a tűzbe. – Egész éjszaka itt ülnék… De tudom, hogy úgy sem fogod megengedni.  
  
– Nos, ez igaz. – Piton leült mellé a szőnyegre, és szintén belebámult a lángokba. – Miért törted be ma Draco orrát?  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán megfordult ültében.  
  
– Mert egy szemét kis…  
  
– Harry! – szakította félbe Perselus.  
  
– Minek kérdezed, amikor tudod, mi történt és miért tettem ezt? – kérdezte ingerülten Harry, aztán visszafordította tekintetét a tűz felé. – Ha azt mondom, hogy azért, mert te felidegesítettél azzal, hogy nem hiszel nekem… Akkor nagyon dühös leszel.  
  
– Azért nem leszek dühös – mondta Piton, de kezével maga felé fordította Harryt, aki így szemben ült apjával. – Ellenben azért igen, mert a fiam elmulasztja, hogy szóljon a sérüléséről. – Tenyerét fia felé tartva körzött egyet, miközben non–verbális bűbájt alkalmazott, s Harry érezte, hogy megszűnik az álcázó varázslat.  
  
– Azt hittem, ér valamit az a nagy varázserőm – morogta.  
  
– Érne is valamit, ha nem érezném meg a belőled áramló erős mágiát – dünnyögte Piton, kezével óvatosan megtapogatva a sérült szem környékét. – Nem szeretném, ha ismét elromlana a szemed, csak mert összetűzésbe került Malfoyjal.  
  
– Valóban nincs kedvem hónapokig bájitalokat inni reggel és este.  
  
– Egy okkal több, hogy ne menj neki minden egyes embernek, hogy kitöltsd rajta a dühödet. – Előhúzta a pálcáját, aztán suhintott vele egy párat, mire a szeme körüli duzzanat el is tűnt.  
  
– Köszi… és ne haragudj. – Lesütötte a szemét. – Nem akartam, hogy miattam kellemetlenül érezd magad a mai karácsonyi ebéden, és bocs, amiért olyanért veszekedtem veled… Pedig kis semmiség. De én tudom, hogy ő létezik, mert eddig is mindig eljött hozzám, minden Karácsonykor.  
  
Perselus ismét csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Elhiszem, hogy _te ezt hiszed_ , Harry. De szerintem ezt csak el akarták veled hitetni. Nyilván láttál valakit, aki beöltözött… De köztudott, hogy nem létezik a Télapó!  
  
– Ne kezdjük már megint! – mondta szomorúan Harry. – Inkább megyek aludni. – Felkelt a szőnyegről, aztán a hálószobája felé indult. – Jó éjt, apa.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus halkan kitárta Harry szobájának ajtaját, és benézett, hogy valóban jól alszik–e. Fián rendesen rajta volt a takaró, nem dobta le magáról alvás közben. Az elmúlt hónapokban minden este benézett, mert tartott tőle, hogy még mindig rémálmai vannak Voldemortról.  
  
Biztos volt benne, ha ma éjszaka legközelebb átfordul a másik oldalára, fel fog kelni, hogy kinézzen a nappaliba, vajon ott járt–e a Télapó.  
  
Csöndesen becsukta az ajtót, aztán elindult a bejárat felé azzal az eltökélt szándékkal, hogy ma éjszaka különleges élményben részesíti Harryt. Azt szerette volna, ha jól telne az első Karácsonyuk, és nem számolt bizonyos Télapó incidenssel, ami még a ma esti vacsorán is külön téma volt.  
  
Hármat dörömbölt a bizonyos lakosztálynál és eltelt pár perc, mire kijött a tulajdonos.  
  
– Piton…? Mit csinálsz te itt ilyen későn? – kérdezte értetlenül Black, amikor megjelent.  
  
– Beszédem van veled. Most! – dörrent rá, aztán betolta az előszobába őt, becsukva maguk után az ajtót.  
  
Black álmosan dörzsölte meg a szemét.  
  
– Mi az, ami nem várhat?  
  
– A keresztfiad.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Harry Potter. Tudod… a keresztfiad – tagolta neki, hogy végre megértse, mit mond.  
  
– Felfogtam! – csattant fel Black. – Csak nem értem, mi a baj, amiért ilyen későn, ráadásul pont Karácsonykor jössz ide, az éjszaka közepén.  
  
– A segítségedre van szükségem – magyarázta Perselus. – Különben Harrynek nem lesz emlékezetes Karácsonya.  
  
– Jól van… – sóhajtotta kollégája, intve, hogy üljenek le a nappaliban. – Mondj el mindent.  
  
Fél órával később Black megbotránkozva nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Ez most komoly?  
  
– Halálosan komoly.  
  
– Azt akarod, hogy igyak meg egy bájitalt, lopózzak be hozzátok Télapóként, csak hogy Harrynek remek Karácsonya legyen?!  
  
Perselus gúnyosan elvigyorodott.  
  
– Pontosan.  
  
Black ugatva felnevetett, aztán amikor abbahagyta, ismét sóhajtott.  
  
– Miért van szükség ekkora hülyeségre?  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy Harrynek rossz Karácsonya legyen! Black… Ő meg van róla győződve, hogy a Télapó létezik, és este eljön hozzá.  
  
– Ezért egy vaskos hazugságra akarsz rászedni? Oh, pardon, mardekáros…  
  
Perselus összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Nos?  
  
– Rendben, legyen… De nem akarom, hogy minden évben ezt csináljuk!  
  
Perselus és Black együtt ment át a laboratóriumba, ahol nem tartott sokáig módosítani a Kor–korrigáló főzetet, hogy több ideig hasson. Tett bele egy kis alakváltoztató komponenst, így amikor Black megitta…  
  
– Merlinre… Nekem nincs ekkora hasam! – hüledezett Black, amikor megállt a tükör előtt.  
  
– De a Télapónak van – gúnyolódott Perselus, és alig tudta visszafojtani a nevetését. – Megjegyzem, jól áll neked a piros.  
  
Black tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint egy igazi Télapó. Piros ruha sapkával, az ősz szakáll és haj, illetve a hozzáillő szemüveg… Tényleg jó összhatást ért el.  
  
– Gyerünk, mert mindjárt éjfél, és akkor kell lejönnöd a kéményünkön – intett neki Perselus.  
  
– Már nem azért, Piton, de számtalan védőbűbájt van a lakosztályod körül… Nem fog egy véletlenül megpörkölni, amikor megpróbálok varázslattal bejutni? – kérdezte megborzongva Black.  
  
Perselus nemet intett a fejével. – Feloldom a varázslatokat, ne aggódj.  
  
– Jó, akkor gyerünk.  
  
Perselus elmagyarázta neki, hogyan jut be a kéményen keresztül, míg ő maga úgy tett, mint aki eddig a laborban dolgozott, onnét indult a nappali felé. Hallott egy tompa puffanást, ami Black érkezését jelezte, s rögtön azután egy nagy csattanást…  
  
Megszaporázta a lépteit, és amikor benyitott, elmondott egy Lumost, amitől a szobában teljesen világos lett. Megdermedt a látványtól, ami a szeme elé tárult.  
  
A plafonig érő fenyőfa felborult, és egy piros alak mászott ki a romokból, sapkáján fenyőfadíszek csüngtek. Black határozottan szédült az érkezéstől. Mellette a karácsonyi ajándékok szétrepültek, amikor oda _egy másik_ piros ruhába öltözött személy csapódott be.  
  
Majdnem ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint Black, csak soványabb alakja, és teljesen fehér haja különböztette meg őket.  
  
– Idióta! – kiáltott rá az idegen. – Maga nem normális, barom… Hogy hoppanálhatott akkor, amikor én?!  
  
– Maga meg ki? – kérdezett vissza Black elszörnyedve, amikor végre le tudta szedni a hajába gubancolódott angyalkát.  
  
– Nem nyilvánvaló, tökfej?  
  
Perselus csak állt ott földbegyökerezett lábbal, miközben próbálta felfogni a látottakat. Most vagy két csaló van, vagy az egyik…  
  
– Ön a Télapó? – kérdezte röhögve Black. – Valahogy nem túl eredeti az a sapka!  
  
Viszont a Télapó erre előkapta a pálcáját, hogy átkot szórjon rá, mire Perselus észbekapott és hárította azt. Az idegen dühösen nézett rá, mindketten pálcát fogtak egymásra.  
  
– Kicsoda maga? – kérdezte higgadtan Perselus, készen arra, hogy ha egy álcázott halálfaló, itt és most megölje.  
  
– Már így is egy _Exmemoriamot_ kéne magukra szórnom, mert megláttak! – mondta indulatosan az idegen, próbálva felkelni, de nem sikerült, mert visszadőlt a fa mellé. – Remek. Eltörött a lábam… Hogy fogom így kézbesíteni a többi gyereknek az ajándékot?!  
  
Perselus megbotránkozva nézett a varázslóra.  
  
– Maga nem lehet a Télapó, mivel…  
  
– Nem létezik! Én is tudom! – csattant fel az idegen. – De az Egyesült Télapók Szövetsége viszont létezik, akiknek az a feladatuk, hogy a rossz sorsú, illetve árva gyerekeknek kézbesítsenek ajándékokat, hogy meglegyen a Karácsony varázsa, higgyenek a Télapó létezésében!  
  
– Rossz sorsú? – kérdezte sokkoltan Black, Perselusra nézve.  
  
– Árva…? – kérdezte vele egy időben Perselus.  
  
Az idegen eltette a pálcát, aztán előhúzta a listáját a zsebéből.  
  
– A listámon még mindig itt van – erősítette meg a varázsló. – Nos, akkor esetleg használhatom a kandallót, hogy szóljak a munkatársaimnak, vagy kézbesítik önök a fennlévő ajándékokat?  
  
– Nem tudtam már, mi hiányzik – nyögte Black.  
  
– Hát itt meg mi történt? – szólalt meg Harry a hátuk mögött, hol az egyik, hol a másik Télapóra nézve.  
  
– Még valami? – dőlt hátra Black a fa romjai mellett.


	2. Ő mégsem létezik?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hát igen, roppan kínos helyzet állt elő, miszerint Harry rajtakapta a felnőtteket a dolgon. Perselus természetesen próbálja megmagyarázni a dolgot, de nem igazán sikerül...

– Történt egy kis baleset – közölte tárgyilagosan Piton, mintha a többiek ott sem lennének.  
  
– Vagy talán gyilkosság – jött egy indulatos hozzáfűzés a nappali végéből.  
  
Harry tulajdonképpen nem is tudta, hogy tegye fel a kérdést. Ott állt mellette az apja, miközben a nappali szinte romokban hevert, és a két idegen valamiért télapónak öltözött. Keresztapja a kidőlt karácsonyfa mellett feküdt, míg a varázsló morcosan igazgatta a szakállát.  
  
– Miféle baleset? – kérdezte végül Harry, visszafordítva tekintetét Perselusra.  
  
Viszont választ senkitől sem kapott.  
  
Végül az idegen varázsló egy komoly pillantással rátekintett.  
  
– Amikor lejöttem a kéményen át, a kedves úrba botlottam – itt a másik alakra mutatott –, mivel ugyanakkor hoppanáltunk, és emiatt történt ez a szerencsétlenség – mutatott most körbe.  
  
Harry fájdalmas képpel nézett a keresztapjára, amikor sikerült felismerni a hangjáról.   
  
– Sirius, mit tettél? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Úgy gondoltam, hogy jó lenne, ha egy olyan Karácsonyod lenne, ahol ténylegesen találkozol a Télapóval – vallotta be szégyenlősen, és végre feltápászkodott a földről. – Csak valaki keresztbehúzta a számításainkat.  
  
Harry először az idegenre nézett, majd az apjára.  
  
– Számításainkat? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Látta, hogy Pitonnak nem akaródzik válaszolni, de végül csak megszólalt.  
  
– Megkértem a keresztapádat, hogy segítsen ebben a műveletben.  
  
Harry ismét visszanézett apjára, és úgy érezte, menten rosszul lesz.  
  
– Ti azt hittétek, nem fog eljönni a valódi Télapó, és ezért beöltöztetek?! – követelte indulatosan, és egyre dühösebb lett. – Hogy lehettek ilyenek? Ez is azt bizonyítja, hogy nem hisztek nekem! A Télapó tényleg létezik!  
  
Az idegen halvány mosollyal felnyújtotta a kezét.  
  
– Én is tanúsíthatom!   
  
– _Fogja be!_ – mondta Sirius és Perselus egyszerre.  
  
Harry elborzadva nézte a földön küszködő Télapót, akiről messziről lerítt, hogy egy szélhámos varázsló.  
  
– És ez ki a fene? – kérdezte. – Felbéreltetek még valakit, hogy biztosak legyetek a dolgotokban?  
  
– Nem! – vágta rá rögtön az idegen, aztán sóhajtott egyet, nyilván, hogy elárulja végre az igazat mivoltáról. – Én egy olyan szervezettől vagyok, aki a rossz sorsú gyermekekkel foglalkozik. Minden Karácsonykor megkeressük őket és ajándékokat hozunk nekik. – Bosszúsan Sirius felé nézett. – Ezt most jól elintézte! Még harminc gyermeket kell meglátogatnom az este folyamán!  
  
Piton intett Siriusnak, és mindketten odamentek, hogy felsegítsék a sérült varázslót, majd leültessék a kanapéra.  
  
– Hozok pár bájitalt – közölte, aztán eltűnt.  
  
– Ha meg is gyógyítják a törött lábamat, nem erőltethetem meg magamat – közölte a varázsló, komolyan nézve Siriusra. – Maga egészen hitelesen néz ki, mint Télapó. Így megspórolhatnánk, hogy fölöslegesen a frászt hozzam a kollégáimra.  
  
Harry nem bírta ki, hogy erre kárörvendően fel ne nevessen.  
  
– Nesze, Sirius! Látod, mit műveltetek? Most meg is fizethettek érte!  
  
Keresztapja csak egy bosszús pillantásra méltatta őt.  
  
– Ezt most komolyan mondja? – kérdezte zaklatottan.  
  
A varázsló előhúzott egy pergament, aztán átnyújtotta.  
  
– Mind közeli helyek – közölte –, hiszen mind Roxmortsban van. Csupán oda kell hoppanálnia.  
  
Sirius elsápadva vette el a pergament.  
  
– Ezt még át kell gondolnom – nyelt egy nagyot falfehéren.  
  
Piton visszatért, és átnyújtotta a bájitalt.  
  
– Az első csontforrasztó, míg a másik fájdalomcsillapító – közölte, mire a varázsló mind megitta. – Hálásan köszönöm. Az úr egy óra leforgása alatt végez, gondolom, addig itt maradhatok, nemde?  
  
A bájitalmester biccentett.  
  
– Természetesen, ha már mi okoztuk a problémát. – Majd kissé fenyegetően nézett le az illetőre. – Remélem, nem gondolja, hogy ezek után Exmemoriamot fog alkalmazni.  
  
– Nem, nem állt szándékomban – vallotta be. – Ha nem óhajtanak ezekről beszámolni bizonyos személyeknek, hogy elrontsák a Karácsonyukat.  
  
Sirius a kandalló felé indult.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Amint végeztem, jövök.  
  
– Ne feledje, nem láthatják meg magát! – figyelmeztette a varázsló.  
  
– Majd igyekszem – nyögte Sirius, gyorsan bedobva a hopp–port a kandallóba, és távozott.  
  
– Most meg hova megy? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– A Roxfortban nem lehet hoppanálni, csak ha le vannak engedve a varázslatok – mondta Piton. – Immáron visszaálltak.  
  
Az idegen megdörzsölte a szakállát.  
  
– Óh, akkor értem, miért tudtam annyi próbálkozás után csak egy adott pillanatban behoppanálni.  
  
Harry közben behozott a konyhából egy tálcát teáskannával és csészékkel, amiből aztán illedelmesen öntött a vendégük számára.  
  
– Beszélhetnénk, Harry? – kérdezte egy idő után Perselus, amikor befejezte a kínálgatást.  
  
Harry dühösen lépett hátra.  
  
– Nem… Nem akarok.  
  
– Pedig meg kellene beszélnünk, hogy ezt miért tettem – folytatta rendületlenül Piton.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem! – dörrent rá Harry dühösen. – Hogy gondolhattad ezt? Ez megint azt bizonyítja, hogy nem hiszel nekem!   
  
– De hiszek, Harry! – ellenkezett Piton. – Abban nem voltam biztos, hogy eljön ma este.  
  
Harry keservesen nézett apjára.  
  
– Ugyanazt csinálod, mint akkor! – mondta összeszorult torokkal. – Nem hiszel nekem! Bármit is mondasz nekem, tudom, hogy az egészben nem hiszel, és úgy gondolod, ha majd én látom, az remek lesz! – mutatott az idegen varázslóra. – Hát sajnálattal közlöm, hogy ezzel az egésszel csak azt érted el, hogy megbántottál!  
  
– Harry, tudod, hogy nem ez volt a célom – lépett közelebb Piton, és amikor felé nyúlt, Harry ismét hátrált egy lépést.  
  
– Ne érj hozzám! – mondta szomorúan, amikor eszébe jutottak a régi emlékek a támadásról és arról, hogy apja nem hitte el neki, mi fog történni. – Ez az egész rossz emlékeket ébreszt bennem, ahogy nem hittél nekem, és ráadásul megint mardekáros módszerekkel akartad megoldani!  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott, de a szeme már dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Tudod, hogy jót akartam!  
  
– Az egy dolog, de megint olyan sunyi, halálfaló módszerrel! – kiáltotta hirtelen, de már nem tudta visszaszívni.   
  
Nyelt egyet, és figyelte, ahogy apja kissé elsápad. Gyorsan megfordult és kirohant a nappaliból.  
  
A szobájában szomorúan összekuporodott az ágyon, és próbált megnyugodni. Perselus azért nem ezt érdemelte.  
  
Nagyon sokáig ott gubbasztott, figyelmen kívül hagyva az odakintről beszűrődő hangokat, miszerint Sirius megérkezett, és az idegen távozott végre.  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Amikor minden elcsendesült odakinn, visszatért a nappaliba, ami közben már jelentős restauráláson esett át.  
  
A gyertyák barátságosan hunyorogtak a karácsonyfán, a kandallóban pedig vidáman lobogott a tűz. Harry odament, leült elé a puha szőnyegre, és a tűzbe bámult.   
  
Csak pár perc telt el, aztán nyílt az ajtó és Sirius kukkantott be. Egy mosoly kíséretében ült le mellé és alaposan megnézte a karácsonyfát.  
  
– Szép lett a nappali, igaz? Jobb, mint újkorában. Dobby egy csettintéssel elintézte, és a fa úgy állt ott, mintha egyáltalán nem dőlt volna el egy baleset következtében. Ezután elvitte az összes összetört ajándékot, és azt mondta apádnak, másnap reggelre rendbe hozza őket. Mellesleg Perselus éppen most köszön el Mr. Smithtől, utána beszélned kéne vele.   
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nem merek – mondta halkan. – Csúnya dolgot vágtam a fejéhez, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
Sirius bíztatóan megszorította a vállát, és magához húzta.  
  
– Tudod, voltak olyan napok, sőt évek, amikor mindenről megmondtad neki a véleményedet – mondta vigyorogva, mire Harry csúnyán nézett rá. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt is megoldjátok.  
  
– De ez más, Sirius – motyogta halkan, ahogy a szőnyeg szélét babrálta. – Akkor még nem ismertük egymást. – Komolyan keresztapjára nézett. – Tudod, ha valaki közel áll hozzád, annál jobban meg tudod bántani őt. És ezt nem szerettem volna, pláne nem Karácsonykor – suttogta elszorult torokkal.  
  
Az ajtó ismét kinyílt, és megérkezett Piton.  
  
– Bátorság – suttogta Sirius, ismét megszorítva a vállát, aztán felállt. – Jó éjszakát – köszönt el Pitontól.  
  
– Jó éjt – mondta kurtán Perselus, aztán az ajtó csukódása jelezte, hogy Sirius távozott.  
  
Harry bátortalanul picit oldalra fordult, és látta, ahogy Piton lassú léptekkel közeledik feléje, majd óvatosan leül mellé a szőnyegre. Egy darabig némán ült mellette.  
  
– Nagyon haragszol rám? – kérdezte halkan Piton egy idő után.  
  
Harryt meglepte a kérdés. Csöndben figyelte a lángokat, magában fontolgatva a választ.  
  
– Tudom, hogy csak jót akartál. – Kezével babrálta a szőnyeg szélét. – Igazán lehetett volna annyi eszem, hogy tudjam, tizenhat évesen nem kéne ilyesmiben hinnem. De biztos te is így gondoltad volna, ha kiskorodban gyakran járt nálad valaki, ételt hozott, és nem utolsó sorban kedves ajándékokat… – Elhallgatott, és apjára tekintett. Megdöbbent, ahogy _azt_ a tekintetet felismerte. – Apu…?  
  
Perselus még mindig csöndben figyelte őt, és annyira halkan szólalt meg, hogy Harrynek nagyon figyelnie kellett, hogy értse.  
  
– Így gondoltam.  
  
Harry ültében megfordult és szomorúan nézett apjára. Sosem beszélt a gyermekkoráról, ami még szörnyűbb lehetett, mint az övé.   
  
– Ezek szerint te is láttad őt? – kérdezte halkan, mire egy kimért biccentést kapott válaszul. – De… De miért állítottad azt, hogy nem létezik a Télapó?  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Mert úgy éreztem, hogy ez csak egy mesés emlék volt egy álmodozásról. Mire felnőttem, komolyan úgy gondoltam, a Télapó nem létezik. – Halványan elmosolyodott. – Mint persze kiderült, valójában nem létezik, de azt akarják elhitetni velünk.  
  
Harry erre csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Ez nekem már túl mardekáros. – Nyelt egyet, és összegyűjtötte minden bátorságát, hogy elmondja, mit akar. – Kérlek, ne haragudj rám… Én nem akartam olyan csúnya dolgokat mondani neked – suttogta halkan. – Egyszerűen… elborult az agyam.  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterének arca meglágyult, majd óriási tenyerébe vette fia kezét.  
  
– Nem haragszom rád – mondta komolyan. – Nem tudnék rád megharagudni. Tudtam, hogy egy elég, hogy is mondják… Idióta gondolat volt tőlem. Azt szerettem volna, hogy boldog Karácsonyod legyen. Én tartozom bocsánatkéréssel, Harry.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, aztán elengedte apja kezét, és szorosan átölelte őt. Perselus viszonozta az ölelést és percekig némán ültek ott, hallgatva a tűz ropogását.  
  
– Boldog Karácsonyom van, hiszen itt vagy mellettem – mondta később Harry. – Ne aggódj ilyeneken, apa.  
  
– Már nem aggódom – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
Harry percekkel később elengedte apját és gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcán.  
  
– Jövőre te fogsz majd…  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere ujját hirtelen fia szájára helyezte.  
  
– Én a helyedben ezt rögtön befejezném, ha még mindig szeretném megkapni azt a versenyseprűt – mondta fenyegető hangon, mosolyogva, aztán felállt a földről.  
  
Harry hirtelen felvidult.  
  
– Mégis vettél nekem! – kiáltott fel.  
  
– Mivel a ma reggel ilyen sajátosan alakult, javaslom, minél előbb térj nyugovóra, hogy reggel igen hamar szemrevételezd, mi van a fa alatt – mondta titokzatosan. – És ugye Dobby megígérte, hogy holnap reggel minden ajándékot, amit küldtek, szépen visszacsomagolja.  
  
Harry vidáman felpattant, gyorsan átölelve apját.  
  
– Nagyon köszönöm! – mondta vidáman, aztán visszaült. – Még szeretnék maradni pár percet, ha nem baj.  
  
– Rendben. Nekem még mindig maradt munkám – mondta kissé zsémbesen. – De holnap végre együtt tölthetjük a napot.  
  
– Jól hangzik!  
  
Harry szinte sugárzott az örömtől. Figyelte, ahogy apja távozik, majd ismét a tűzbe bámult. Tényleg ez volt a legjobb Karácsonya. És holnap végre nem lesz Perselusnak semmi dolga, együtt tölthetik a napot. Sőt, talán még arra is rábírhatja őt, hogy együtt játszanak a kviddicspályán!  
  
Összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett fel a kandalló párkányára, amikor meglátta, hogy a csizmák dudorodnak a bennük lévő ajándékoktól. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy apja csempészett volna bármit is ide.  
  
Felállt, aztán belenyúlt rögtön a bal oldaliba – amit Perselusnak készített ki – és hirtelen nem tudta, mi az, amit megragadott. Aztán a tűz fényénél elborzadva olvasta el a flakonon lévő „Sampon zsíros hajra” díszes feliratot.  
  
Hirtelen jobbra, aztán balra nézett, hogy vajon ki űzhetett ilyen tréfát, majd előhúzta pálcáját, és gyorsan átváltoztatta egy igen értékesnek látszó üst–dísztárggyá. Elégedetten tette azt vissza apja csizmájába. A sajátjába is már majdnem belenyúlt, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy holnap reggel tartanak igazán ajándékbontást, így ez nem lenne túl illendő.  
  
Boldogan ment ki a nappaliból, hogy végre aludni térjen.  
  
Pár órával később Perselus végzett a maradék elkészítésre váró bájitallal is, amit rögtön el is küldött a Szent Mungóba. Még mielőtt nyugovóra tért, szokás szerint halkan kitárta Harry szobájának ajtaját és benézett, hogy minden rendben van-e.  
  
Fia nyugodtan aludt egy mosollyal a szája sarkában, félig lerúgva a vastag takarót. Perselus a fejét rázva ment oda és takarta be a fiút, majd pálcájával jobban felizzította a kandalló tüzét, nehogy reggelre teljesen kihűljön a szoba.  
  
Harry eleinte nem szerette, hogy a pincében kell élnie, ezért Perselus átbűvölte a toronyban lévő ablakot, így olyan érzése volt az embernek, ha kinézett rajta, mintha valóban a Griffendél klubhelyiségben lenne. Végül az ablak megmaradt örökre, és Harry mindig elfelejtette behúzni a függönyt, reggel pedig panaszkodott, hogy a szemébe süt a nap.  
  
Perselus odament és megragadta a függönyt, hogy elhúzza, de hirtelen megmerevedett.  
  
Fent a legfelső torony mögött egy igen kísérteties dolgot látott: amin jól ki lehetett venni a szánt, az előtte befogott rénszarvasokat és a szánon lévő nagy piros alakot.   
  
Az az alak azt mondta a szövetségtől, hogy csak huszonötödikén dolgoznak, ráadásul sosem használnak szánt…   
  
Akkor az ott…?  
  
Elborzadva figyelte, ahogy a hátborzongató jelenség végleg eltűnik a horizonton, majd egy hirtelen lendülettel elhúzta a függönyt.   
  


**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

 


End file.
